I Don't Wanna Go (Save Me Mr Stark)
by WarningCrazyIsContagious
Summary: Peter seems to be the most joyful person, but there is much more underneath his cover, and Tony has to gain full trust of the boy before he'll talk about what happened exactly after an incident. He ends up keeping Peter at the compound more often then he ever thought he would and he learns much more about the kid then he ever thought he would.
1. Silent Screams

A teenage boy with brown hair was racing down alley way after alley way. He was running as if something was chasing him as a shadow loomed behind him which wasn't his own. As soon as he turned the next corner, he gripped his chest with his hand where he could feel his rapid heartbeat underneath his hoodie. When the shadow appeared around the corner he sucked in air and made a run for it, pushing his limits far beyond his strength. He had to get away, he couldn't survive like this, he needed affection, not pain.

"Peter Parker," the shadow boomed, "come here, boy."

The boy, who was named Peter, wouldn't let his pace slow down, if anything, it got even faster as the shadow called for him. The next turn Peter took had been a mistake. He was standing at the end of a dead end, no escape, only him and the shadow. He clutched his chest with his hand again, feeling his heart as it pounded harder than he had ever felt. He looked right at the shadow who was preparing to pounce. Out of fear, Peter turned away and squeezed his eyes shut, preparing for pain, but all he felt was something softly stabbing him in his shoulder. The alley seemed to disappear into the darkness as a new reality emerged as he felt his eyes opening.

Peter whipped his head up which had a piece of paper plastered on his cheek that was once on his desk. He whipped his head back to see what was stabbing him. Behind him was a girl with brown hair and darker skin. She lifted up her sketch book to show Peter what was inside and it was a drawing of him having a nightmare on his desk. There was a signature on the bottom that read 'Michelle Jones.'

"Very funny, Michelle," Peter chuckled a bit, "I can feel the crisis in this one."

"You have a little…" she motioned to the side of his face where the paper was still stuck as he quickly took it off, "you've been having quite a lot of nightmares, Peter."

"Well, um, you see," Peter stuttered as Michelle looked at him, "just a reoccurring nightmare that started one night, won't stop…Ya know…"

"Sure," Michelle sits back in her chair before the bell rings, "but reoccurring nightmares have to start from somewhere, don't they?"

Peter quickly got up as Michelle packed her stuff into her bag and quickly walked after him. She slowed to his speed once she caught up to him. It was the last hour of school and Peter's chubbier friend, Ned, normally meets up with him and Michelle before Happy came to pick him up that day. Peter and Mr. Stark had a whole new project planned to work on, and he needed to go straight to the compound instead of going home, which he preferred. Peter didn't like going home, and Michelle and Ned were the only ones catching on to the slightest. They walked out together to where the parents picked up the kids or the kids parked to drive themselves home.

"Hurry up, kid," a older man stepped out of his car that was just outside the school, "I don't have all day."

"Bye," Peter quickly told his friends before running to the man, "sorry, Happy."

"Just get into the car, kid," Happy, who didn't seem like a happy man, told Peter who did as he was told.

"Man, that loser is never that quick to get into a vehicle taking him out of school," Michelle stated and Ned nodded his head in agreement.

"Do you think something's up?" Ned asked as he looked at Michelle, "I wouldn't want Peter to get hurt."

"I don't know yet," Michelle said as she watched the car drive away, "but maybe it has to do with his home?…"

"He would've told us, right?" Ned looked at Michelle for an answer, but she only shrugged, "that's reassuring…"

Once Peter got settled in the car he quickly put his headphones on for the ride. After he got his spider powers he had terrible sensory problems, and the radio in Happy's car could trigger it after such a bad day. He even put on some sunglasses that helped with the seeing aspect of his sensory problems. Right now his top priority was to work with Mr. Stark on an intern project that they started on. Peter only saw Mr. Stark as a mentor and nothing else, and all he was to Stark was an intern he took to Germany to fight a war.

They soon made it to the Avengers complex. Peter quickly jumped out of the car, ready to start working on things with Tony. It was much better for him to come here rather than home. He truly preferred it, but he never talks about why, or home in general. You could normally find Peter at the Avengers Complex, at the deli across from the bank, or at school in the band room with a friend, Katelyn, who played percussion. She always tried to convince Peter to try clarinet, and he may consider it. Whatever he could do to stall after school, but not today.

Peter bolted inside as he knew exactly where the lab is. He stopped at the door and knocked politely, still not able to simply walk in at any time he wanted. Mr. Stark didn't even put his hand print in the system except to get through the front door. The door soon opened, revealing the billionaire in a AC/DC shirt and jeans.

"Hello, Mr. Stark," Peter smiled to the billionaire.

"Hey, kid," Tony said, smiling only slightly, "lets get to work."

They walked into the lab where Tony had a space ready to adjust a few things on the spider suit, and hopefully Peter's friend, Ned or Fred…probably Fred, hopefully he can't hack it as easily. Peter was putting some wires together in the suit rather than working on the coding since Tony wanted to kee that to himself, obviously. After a few hours in the lab, dinner time came, and that meant Peter had to go home.

"It's time for you to go home," Tony spoke through the silence.

"A-already," Peter's head jerked up from what he was doing, "uh, can I just work a bit longer instead of going home…"

"I think you achieved all I was planning," Tony said as he noticed Peter wanted to stay, but he thought he was just being a kid in a candy store.

"Alright, Mr. Stark," Peter sighed and stood up, his head down as he left.

Tony watched as Peter left in such a way it concerned him. He let it pass by because he heard Peter had a new uncle and it may just feel different to him since it was all new to him. Tony turned around to walk away when he heard Peter saying he didn't want to go as he walked out the door, not directly putting up resistance for his leaving. Peter has been a lot more passive lately, but Tony only felt a small concern at the moment. It may grow within time, but the kid was just an intern. There's no space to get into anything personal in their lives.

Peter walks into the car while he could feel he was being watched, but at the time he didn't even suspect it to be Tony Stark watching as he left. Peter didn't want to go, and it wasn't fully because he had intern work he wanted to do. He really didn't want to go back to the man who Aunt May just married who tries to force him to call him Uncle Liam, but he refused to do so. He put on his headphones to silence the radio in his ears for his sensory issues as they drove away from the complex, the sanctuary…

Peter shivered as he thought about going home. He did not want to go home for a long time, and it all started when his Aunt May started to bring Liam home more often. At first, Peter tried to be nice, but he had a bad feeling about Liam since he met him. It wasn't only his spider sense screaming in his ears, but it was more than just plainly that.

After about an hour had passed, they finally made it to where Peter lived with his aunt and 'uncle.' He reluctantly got out of the car, holding his school bag to his chest as if it was his only life force that he could have. He stepped onto the sidewalk, surprised that Happy didnt floor it this time, but waited for him to get to the door. When Peter looked back as soon as his hand hit the door handle, Happy left, but he didn't go as quickly as usual. As soon as Happy left, Peter threw his bag on a chair on the porch and began his homework in silence, as if avoiding to go worked on his homework for a hour before he heard a man's voice inside the house.

"Where is that boy?" The voice boomed, and right away Peter knew, it was Liam.

"I don't know, Liam!" Aunt May cried out, and Peter knew he had to go in.

"Well I need dinner, and I need him to cook it," he shouted, and then there was a sound of glass shattering.

Peter jumped to his feet, then he burst into the house to see Aunt May picking up shards of glass from the ground and Liam simply opening another beer. Peter ran to May's side to help her with the glass, trying to resist flipping off Liam because Aunt May was there. Ever since he and Aunt May got married Liam only got more abusive, but Peter took many blows from the man because he didn't want to hurt May too much.

"Aunt May, are you alright?" Peter asked as he kneeled by his aunt.

"What about me, boy?" Liam slurred, "your uncle needs his dinner."

"I'll cook your dinner," Peter said through clenched teeth, "but I won't call you uncle, Liam."

"Peter Benjamin Parker," Liam shouted, "respect me or face the consequences!"

"This was my home first, and I don't feel you belonged here in the first place," Peter yelled.

"Peter," May scolded, "apologize for your outburst!"

"Sorry, May," he said as he left to the kitchen, but he heard someone yell behind him.

"Get back here, boy," Liam hollared as he got off his chair, "you didn't apologize to me!"

Peter ignored Liam as he started cooking his favorite, beer brats with more beer on them after they were done cooking. It discusted Peter, but it kept him off their backs. He was about to finish when he heard May and Liam having an argument. Good, he hoped they would divorce and life would return to normal, just him and May. The argument continued as Peter started hearing the argument.

"I will leave when I want, and I'm going out now," May argued as she was trying to grab her coat.

"You are my wife and you'll do as I say," Liam yelled, "and I said you can't go out!"

"Listen, I'll go when I want to, and I'm going out now whether you like it or no-" May was cut off by the sound a his hand slapping her face, and her falling down, "you bastard!"

"Go to the room, now!" Liam shouted as he shoved her in the general direction towards the room.

Peter had enough of this. He had never heard Aunt May say something remotely like that, and he knew that he had to intervene because it got so bad. Peter ran across the house and blocked his aunt from Liam.

"Leave her alone," Peter growled lowly.

"I'll do what I want," Liam spoke lowly as he grabbed Peter's throat and pulled a gun from his fatness, aiming it at Peter, "and I want you to die!"

"No," May screamed and shoved at the hand with a gun, a shot.

Liam picked up a full beer bottle, as if to finish it, and hit Peter across the head, shattering on the boys skull as he and his aunt fell on the ground.


	2. Hold On Kid

Peter was in a darkness, but it quit almost as soon as it had come, at least it felt like it. He moved his head, moaning a little because he felt so stiff. He groped around for anything, maybe Aunt May was still by him. As his hand was searching the bed he was in he felt a hand. It was a bigger hand, most likely a man's hand, not Aunt May's. Peter yanked his hand away thinking the other hand to be Liam's, that was until he heard a different voice.

"Peter…" it sounded just like Mr. Stark, "are you awake."

"…Five more minutes, Mr. Stark…I don't wanna go yet…" Peter mumbled as he moved in his sleep.

"Peter…it's time to wake up," the voice softly spoke.

Peter moved his head a bit as if compensating whether or not he wanted to open his eyes in the first place. Sleep was the only way Peter could temporarily get away from Liam, and he preferred it. As Peter was deciding if he should wake up he felt a hand run through his hair. He let his eyes flutter open as they adjusted to the white room. He was genuinely surprised that he actually saw Mr. Stark sitting next to a hospital bed with him in it.

"W-where am I?" Peter frantically asked as he looked around.

"You're in the hospital," Tony frowned, "You and your aunt had a massive head injury when you both got here…she didn't make it… I sent Happy to check it out when I saw it on the news the next morning. He called me to say May died and you were close to…I came here and I haven't left this building since…"

"So was I out for a night?" Peter asked, "that's not that bad."

"You were out for two weeks…" Tony blurted, barely cutting off Peters sentence, "you were beaten, your skull was crushed…you were lucky you survived such terrible injuries."

"I had to see if you were alright," Tony said only half of it.

"H-he hurt me so many times…" Peter started to tear up, "but I let it happen without speaking up because I was protecting Aunt May…I-I didn't think he'd kill us…"

"Who, who did this?" Tony asked frantically hoping for an answer.

That's when Peter started sobbing so hard that he couldn't speak, only choke. Tony did what he thought he needed more in his own childhood, he pulled the crying boy to him and wrapped his arms around him in a warm embrace. Peter violently sobbed into Tony's chest as Tony was rubbing soothing circles on the boy's back. Peter seemed so fragile in his arms, thin enough to feel his bones and light enough to blow away in the wind. As he sobbed, Tony could feel his heart breaking inside his chest, and he wasn't quite sure why.

"Boy," Liam walked in with a concerned look on his face, obviously fake, "you're alright."

"You must be Peter's new uncle," Tony said suspiciously as he felt Peter cling tighter onto him, "Peter's not really in the mood to talk right now."

"Then what are you doing here?" Liam questioned Tony.

"Because I sat here for him the two weeks he was out," Tony growled lowly, "and where were you?"

"I have places to be," Liam passed it off as if it were nothing.

"Rather then being here for Peter?" Tony growled as he pulled Peter tighter to him.

Liam was obviously getting short circuited with Tony protecting Peter and interrogating him. He left the room, angered with the billionaire who had the boy in his arms. Tony didn't want to let go as he feared the uncle may be the reason, but he wasn't quite sure to begin pointing fingers at the man. He actually needed evidence, and he couldn't get anything out of the crying boy, so he had to uncover it himself. As soon as the boy stopped crying at least. His heart was burning as if telling him not to leave the boy in such distress, and he refused to even try.

Tony sat there for at least two hours with Peter, even after the sobbing had went to a small whimper ever so often. He rocked the young boy as he calmed down, but not enough to talk about the whole situation, or anything at all except some pop culture references he liked. At least talking about the little things like that comforted him a little more then Tony's soft voice in the moment. When he noticed that Peter fell asleep, he put him comfortably in the bed and turned out the lights. He didn't like leaving the kid, but he knew he had to do something about this kind of problem.

He walked outside to the car that looked normal for when he did stuff like this rather than a sports car, because he didn't know what kind of person would bring a sports car to the hospital. He jumped inside and quickly grabbed an old suitcase with the suit he had when he had to fight Whiplash. His nanotechnology was not complete yet, and he just had this one updated and fixed after the battle with Whiplash. He locked up his car as he flew off to investigate the happenings of that night two weeks ago.

When he arrived at the scene where Peter and May were left he found Liam in the backyard on a phone. Tony quickly got the signal of the phone as he told FRIDAY to intercept the call and send it straight to his helmet. He also told her to put it as a saved recording in case Liam said something that may help his search.

"Look, I tried, but that kid is tough," Liam said as soon as Tony patched into the call, "be lucky I managed to kill the aunt."

"I expected a professional when I hired you, not a fool who couldn't kill a teenage boy," the man on the other line spoke in a growly voice, "I expect his head on my desk in a week or I'll have yours."

"That kid is protected by Tony Stark in his hospital room which he's stuck in after the deadly injuries I gave him," Liam sighed, "there's no way I can get to him now."

"I don't care if he's protected by the FBI," the man shouted, "I want him dead by the end of the week."

"I think by then I won't have to even try," Liam chuckled, "someone else closer can take care of that themselves."

"How do you know they'll do it?" The man questioned.

"Oh trust me," Liam chuckled, "he will."

Tony knew he had enough recorded evidence in his helmet to track the man and to put Liam behind bars, hopefully for his lifetime. Tony flew towards him at a fast speed and hit him in the jaw, knocking Liam out. He landed by the unconscious man and the slightly cracked phone on the ground. He looked at the number, but it said it was an unknown number.

"Damn-it," Tony sighed.

An unknown number could mean anything, and could be virtually impossible to track down. He heard sirens coming down the street and he noticed FRIDAY automatically called the cops when she heard of the trouble. The police officers jumped in with their guns in the air. They lowered them once they saw the Iron Man already took care of the man.

"How much did you send to the police?" Tony asked FRIDAY.

"I sent them the whole message," FRIDAY replied in her robotic tone, "it would be used as evidence in the case."

"Good," Tony sighs, "now, I have a kid to see."

He let his repulsers blaze as he took off. He wasn't much for making conversation with the Police, which he barely did anyways, but he felt it was his full responsibility to keep an eye on the kid. They mentioned some other hit man, and he wouldn't let the man even close to Peter without being killed himself. He felt a love deep inside of him, a love he never felt before in his life time. He knew he had to protect the kid, and he felt deep down, it must have been a type if a fatherly love. It was true, he loved Peter as if he was his own son. That's why his heart broke when he heard of the brutal murder attempt on the kid, that's why he sat there for two whole weeks, praying and begging that the kid would be alright. It had to be true.

Tony quickly returned to the hospital and packed up his suit. He personally couldn't wait for his nanotechnology to be ready. Then he wouldn't have to carry around a suit case everywhere or call for a suit to come to him and take away some precious time that could mean life or death. He locked up everything and walked into the building silently. He knew exactly where Peter's room was, so he didn't need anyone to point out where to go in the twisted hallways. After two weeks in the same building a person would learn every twists and turns a building would have, especially if it was as important as Peter. He stepped in the room to find the boy playing with something.

"Hey, kid,' Tony said with a smile as he walked in, "how are you feeling?"

"I don't feel so good…" Peter admitted as he put the thing he was playing with under his blanket so he could look at Mr. Stark.

"I could imagine," Tony frowned as he sat down, "but I'll be here for when you need me, kid."

"Really?" Peter looked at him with his big, yet childish, eyes, "you'd do that for me, Mr. Stark?"

"Of course I will," Tony smiled as he placed a hand on the kid's arm, "I will also make sure you have a place to stay. What do you think of Avengers Complex?"

"R-really?" Peter's eyes widened, but returned to normal, "but what about school?"

"Happy or I'll drive you to your school," Tony assured, "I won't make you switch."

"Thank you, Mr. Stark," Peter smiled.

"Now, I'll get you some food," Tony said, "you have to have jello or pudding, your choice."

"What?" Peter looked at him and saw the grin on Mr. Stark's face, "oh we're kidding, weren't you?"

"Yes," Tony chuckled, "what do you want?"

"Could I just have a grilled chicken breast?" Peter asked, "and a cup of cherry jello?"

"Sure, kid," Tony chuckled then left to get the food.

While Tony was in the cafeteria getting the food he worried a bit about Peter. He kept thinking about the guy who they said something about the death within a week, but who could it be? He continued to collect the food Peter wanted and a cheeseburger for himself. He learned about his love of cheeseburgers when he was a kid and re-learned it after returning from the 10 Rings. He had everything paid for and began to walk back with a handful of food and a bottle of water as he remembered the kid hasn't properly had water in awhile. He walked to the door and heard scrambling inside when he walked to the door.

"Peter?" Tony pushed the door open a crack, "are you alright, kid?"

"Uh, yes, I am Mr. Stark," Peter said as he scrambled around a bit.

"Kid, I'm coming in," Tony said as he pushed open the door and walked inside.

It looked as if Peter had just settled in his bed after doing something, and the kid looked pretty suspicious too. Tony approached the kid and passed him his food. He looked at the kid up and down. He noticed a small, red stain by his arm. Tony quickly reacted, faster them Peter and grabbed his arm, lifting it in the air.

"Peter?…" Tony looked at the boy with concern.

There were cuts up his arms, and the boy cried a bit and pounced at Tony in a hug as the crying started again. Tony held tightly on the kid, rocking him in his arms. While rubbing calming circles on his back. He looked up and saw the bloodied knife thrown in a corner as if he wanted to get rid of it.

The killer wasn't some random guy, Tony thought, it was himself…


End file.
